Light&Dark
by CelestialRose17
Summary: Yugi is scared of storms, and his luck is working against him for he is stuck in the middle of one with only Yami to comfort him. Although Yugi has always loved Yami, no body knows that.


**Title: **Light&Dark

**Summary:** Yugi is scared of storms, and his luck is working against him for he is stuck in the middle of one with only Yami to comfort him. Although Yugi has always loved Yami, no body knows that.

**Pairing:** Yami x Yugi/ Puzzleshipping

**Warning:** Gonna be fluffier than a cloud covered in marshmallows. (As I'm American and have watched the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh I'm not even going to mention his mom as she is like never seen in it, that I recall at least. However I am going to differentiate between Yami and Yugi by going by Crimson and Amethyst hair and eyes.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to anything involved with Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yami:

I was currently curled up in my bed in the room Yugi and I shared taking my afternoon nap.

Yugi's grandfather was away at a gaming convention and seeing as how most of the clientele for the shop would be gone as well we had the shop closed up.

It was just Yugi and I in the house.

After Ishizus spell granted me my own body our mind link lessened some, it was easier for us to block each other out with our everyday thoughts.

So at the moment I wasn't worried one bit about Yugi finding out that I loved him, since I was dreaming about him again.

_Yugi's small frame was wrapped easily in my arms as we were laying in his bed, watching some show he had put on the television. _

_I felt eyes on me only to look down and find those beautiful amethyst eyes locked on my own crimson ones._

_I smiled at Yugi, his innocent face always captivating me, even though he looked so young he was still so beautiful. _

_"What is it little one?" _

_Yugi's cheeks flushed with color at being caught staring at me, not that I minded._

_"I-I well I was just admiring your eyes Yami, they are such a pretty color of crimson."_

_Now it was my turn to blush._

_I leaned my head closer to him to gently peck his lips, our lips were just about to touch. _

-"Yamiii!"-

I jumped awake at Yugi's call to me through our mind link.

Something had to be wrong, we never used it unless it was absolutely necessary.

I sprung from my bed and scurried over to Yugi's.

I saw him cowering on his bed, eyes clenched shut.

"What is wrong little one?"

"I uh, I-"

His sentence was cut short as a bright flash of lightening illuminated his dark room and a thunderous crash echoed outside.

_I hadn't even realized it was storming._

Yugi threw his small arms around my waist and buried his head into my chest.

Concerned I looked down at him, slowly wrapping my arms around the younger boy, hugging him close to me.

I sat on the bed gently so as to not let Yugi's arms fall from around me.

"Yugi are you afraid of the storm?"

A small whimper escaped him as he just nodded his head.

I started to rub smoothing circles into his back and let him cling to me as I told him he'd be ok.

_If only he knew how much I truly loved us being this close._

Eventually Yugi's arms loosened around my waist and he looked up at me.

"Better now?"

Just as he was about to answer me another thunderous crash was heard outside and he flung himself at me once more, only this time it knocked me back to the bed, pulling Yugi on top of me.

Whimpers escaped his fragile body as he clung to me like I was his only lifeline.

Wrapping my arms around him once more I comforted the scared boy.

Freeing one of my arms I caressed Yugi's cheek gently.

"Little one, nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here, I promise you that."

He looked up at me, amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears.

_It's breaking my heart to see him like this._

I had a very sudden urge to just kiss Yugi, thinking that maybe it would help calm him.

Smiling sweetly I slide my strong fingers down to Yugi's jaw and tilted it up leaning in slowly.

Our lips met in a gentle kiss, as I savored the sweet taste of Yugi's soft plush lips I heard his breath hitch in his throat.

_He must not feel the same way as I do._

I quickly pulled away and dropped my arms to my side, letting my gaze fall as well.

Standing up I turned my back to him, my voice thick with sorrow instead of sounding confident like normal.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I'll leave you be."

Just as I started to walk away Yugi's hand clamped down on my arm pulling me back to him.

"Yami, there's nothing to be sorry about. I-I was just shocked is all."

He tugged me back closer to the bed and stood on his knees looking up into my eyes.

I felt Yugi's hand grab my cheek and he pulled me closer, closing the gap between our lips.

This time when our lips met it was in a passionate kiss.

I slid my arms around Yugi's waist pulling him closer to my body as his wrapped around my neck, he tugged me until I fell on top of him on his bed.

I just smirked and crushed our bodies together letting my mouth trail down Yugi's jaw nibbling on it softly till I came to a stop at his neck. I glanced up and saw the love burning in Yugi's gorgeous eyes.

Pulling away I held my light closer to me and kissed his forehead.

"Yugi, I love you, and I have for a while now. You are the reason I decided to stay and get my own body so I could be around you for the rest of my life."

Yugi's big eyes held unshed tears in them, startled I sat up pulling him onto my lap.

"Yugi?"

His innocent face broke into a broad grin.

"Yami, I've been waiting to hear you tell me you loved me ever since I met you."

"Well you'll never have to wait to hear it ever again, you're going to hear it from me everyday for as long as I live."

I tilted his head up catching his lips in another kiss, marveling in it.

And just like that all thoughts about the storm outside disappeared from my little one's mind and we just held each other closely.

* * *

Review this guys, it would mean a lot to me to get some critique for my writing.


End file.
